


Moment 02. Romantic

by LuckyDuckling



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDuckling/pseuds/LuckyDuckling
Summary: I am not an English-speaking person, therefore comments on errors are welcomed and accepted
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Moment 02. Romantic

Aziraphale woke up with a knock on the door, a disturbing one.  
Gets out from under a blanket (it's cold, he switches off heating at night).  
Feet in fur slippers... Gropes a robe... you don't really know what to do first being half awake.  
Rooms light up one by one by one, the owner hurries down, a tiny light follows him.  
Entrance at last! A switch at the entrance flicks, and the magic light vanish.  
-Who...is there? - cautiously asks the angel.   
-Let me IN!  
-Oh, good heavens!  
Aziraphale opens the door into a winter. It's-Almost-Christmas London smells with gingerbread, Gluhwein and a a little bit of love. For the last two days, it's been snowing all the time, everything is so fabulous. And in the middle of this winter fairytale is squirming a black and red figure . The snowflakes don't melt when they fall on it.  
Aziraphale pulls off his robe, wraps the guest in it and in a deep hugs:  
-Come in quickly, dear.  
Closed the door, cutting off several dozen of snowflakes from a total mass.  
The guest is trembling.  
-Wait, you were walking? Why?  
A snap of the fingers: fireplaces are flashing in all rooms, crackling friendly, but the guest is still shivering.  
-Tony, what? -Aziraphale touches the demon's head with fingertips, raises his chin off his chest, -what's wrong?  
-It is... so scared...out there...  
-How it can be scared at this time of the year! - Aziraphale is laughing tenderly . Pulles the guest into a room, wrapes him in a blanket, hastenes to pour a cup of tea.  
-And it's cold...  
-Oh yes, you're right! "Dickens alike" days! Ah, I do understand, you're a snake, of course you're cold! - Aziraphale laughs , adds some whiskey to the tea, passes a hot cup into the whitened palms of the guest, squeezes to warm them.  
Silence reigns for a while: Aziraphale looks at the demon drinking, the demon humbly does not look in his eyes. But he was the first who breaks the silence:  
-I have only concrete and glass there. And nothing else. And nobody else! Do you understand me?  
Aziraphale's a bit distant, chews lips for a while: taking a decision. When it's done, his eyes become sharp as a blade and smile slips off his face:  
-You and I agreed to help each other, right?  
The demon is silent and still trembling. He spills tea on his knees but doesn't feel a heat. Then he nods.  
\- Let's go.  
-To where?  
-Please promise to obey me, okay? Let's go!  
Crowley awkwardly shuffles his long legs, frozen, and in general, they are somehow feeling ridiculously.  
Aziraphale lets him into the bedroom, twists up heating batteries.  
The demon is staring at the bed, a rumpled pillow, two neatly turned blankets .  
The angel gently takes off his permanent jacket, unties out of the scarf.  
Crowley stretches his fingers to him, smoothing out the collar of his pajamas.  
-Your jeans... please take it off by yourself...  
-Is that necessary?  
The air has warmed up and the demon's shudder is slowly receding.  
-I won't let you go to bed dressed up!  
The demon is standing in his socks and underwear, not shaking anymore. The angel takes his hand and sits on the bed:  
-Come, lie down closer to the wall. We can't let the snake to freeze, right, Tony?  
Fingers snap, lights go out. Crowley is nestling to Aziraphale's plump soft body; he is not hugging angel the angel hugs him, strokes his hair. In the darkness angel's eyes shine wetly - he resolves. Then he kisses demon's lips:  
-It's warmer now, isn't it?  
The demon covers his face with palms. Thank you, angel, you are so....angel.  
-I love you, also... no. Me... I... I love you... I love YOU redhead! Do you know that?  
*********  
Crowley is sleeping curled up. It's not a snaky, it's a cat pose.  
Aziraphale sits beside dressed already, watching him sleep. It's got hot overnight, Crowley threw the blanket away, and he even pushed the angel - warmed up.  
-Anthony Crowley, you kicked me out of my own bed - an angel says quietly.  
Stroking his spine is a distinct pleasure: to count every singl bulging vertebra... and here are ribs. It's a little bit scary to know that he's not a friend now, he is something more than that. And this knowledge is scary and joyful.  
Aziraphale is burying fingers in demon's thick hair, touching his ear.  
Crowley is not sleeping.  
Angel's touches are surprisingly pleasant: his skin, his hair has been touched by many, but only the angel's fingers cause goosebumps of pleasure and heat somewhere inside, it seems like he begins to understand the meaning of "butterflies in a stomach". That's it.  
Kiss, kiss, please, kiss. On the shoulder. Or a dimple on the neck under the hair.  
-Crowley, you're awake! -Aziraphale feignedly indignant, Crowley turns on his back and blurs in a full smile. He intercepts the angel's hand, kisses fingertips:  
-Thank you for the night, my heavenly patron.  
-What stupid thing you are saying!  
Aziraphale is getting noticeably nervous: if its all was a plan to make him fall and the plan succeeded?  
Crowley watches and flirts:  
-You weren't afraid to warm a lonely snake on your chest, were you?  
Angel gets even more nervous while the Snake moves towards him, whistling, putting the head on his knees, conscriptly and cheekily looking into his eyes:  
-Remember what you did last night? -snake hissing, pupils are huge and round.  
-You... betrayed me?  
Pupils collapse into line forthwith:  
-You don't trust me that much? In so many years? In so many centuries!??  
The angel is silent. Crowley tries to get up, but angel's strong fingers are clenching his cheeks painfully:  
-Did I allow to move?


End file.
